In case of making a receiving function for digital television broadcast to be installed in a portable radio which can be opened and closed by sliding, it is general to install a whip antenna which can be stored in a case on the side of a lower case. The whip antenna is used for receiving the digital television broadcast.
In a structure of an electronic apparatus which can be opened and closed by sliding with a whip antenna on the side of a lower case, when the whip antenna is pulled out in a state of a case opened, the antenna element of the whip antenna approaches an upper case. It is known that, as a result, it is influenced by the upper case which works as ground, and the reception performance degrades.
Accordingly, as a measure to this phenomenon, it is considered to install a whip antenna on an upper case side.
However, in an electronic apparatus which can be opened and closed by sliding, a display device (such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and organic electroluminescence (EL) display apparatus) is often loaded in an upper case. As a result, it is difficult to reserve a space which loads a whip antenna on an upper case from a view point of thinning and miniaturizing an electronic apparatus.
As a technology in relation to an electronic apparatus which can be opened and closed by sliding and which loaded an antenna in an upper case, there is “a mobile terminal apparatus” disclosed by patent literature 1. The mobile terminal apparatus disclosed by patent literature 1 extends the back of the upper end side of the upper case and provides an upper row part and a holding part. The mobile terminal apparatus has a structure which makes a lower case shorter than the upper case. Also, an antenna is placed in the upper row part.
However, when the lower case is made shorter than the upper case like an invention disclosed by patent literature 1, the distance that the upper case and the lower case can slide against each other becomes shorter. For this reason, when the upper and lower cases are opened, there was a problem that an exposed area of a front face of the lower case becomes smaller and operability of the electronic apparatus is impaired.
When the exposed area of the front face of the lower case becomes smaller, operability of the electronic apparatus is impaired. For example, when the exposed area becomes smaller, a surface area of the lower case which can be grasped becomes smaller, and the electronic apparatus becomes more difficult for a user to grasp. Also, it becomes necessary to make an operation unit such as a direction key and a numerical key mounted on a front face of the lower case small, or make a key pitch small, and operability of the electronic apparatus is impaired.